4 Kinky Nights with House and Wilson
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: 4 different fics about the kinky sides of Greg House and James Wilson.  Lemons, limes, and lots of kink!  Based on the prompts from the LJ community 50kinkyways.  Prompt for each story is listed in the A/N sections.
1. Dressing for the Day

**Title:** Dressing for the Day**  
Prompt:** # 2, Cross-Dressing**  
Word Count:** 1096**  
Rating:** R**  
Disclaimer:** Neither House (and all his sexy wonderfulness), nor any of the other characters, settings, etc. that go with him belong to me...But a girl can dream.**  
Author's Notes:** I love a nice pair of lacy panties on a guy. It's a horrible addiction. And as much as I love to see them wearing other women's things, I just couldn't do it to Wilson. At least, not this time... -evil grin-

* * *

"_House!_" The younger man's voice echoed from the bedroom, reaching House as he braced himself against the wall of their shower. Smirking, he pulled open the sliding glass door, grabbing hold of the handicapped bar to keep his weight off his leg as he stepped out. He was facing away when the bathroom door burst open, banging loudly off the wall. "House," Wilson warned, his voice the closest thing to a snarl as it would ever get. With a quiet groan, Gregory House pulled his bum leg out of the shower and sat on the closed lid of the toilet, pulling the towel off the sink corner to begin drying the limb as he looked up at the other doctor.

"Good morning to you too, honey," he mocked, watching Wilson's face turn a deeper shade of red. Holding up a pair of black lace women's panties, the other doctor looked ready to strangle him, and it took a measure of House's self-control to keep from laughing at the expression. Instead, he let out a loud gasp, morphing his own features into a look of over-dramatic confusion. "Why, Wilson, I do believe those aren't yours! What ever could they be doing in our apartment?"

"Where are they?" Wilson demanded, tossing the offending garment at House and placing his hands on his hips expectantly. Ignoring the question, he picked up the panties in one hand and held them up, examining the lacework pattern as though he had never seen them before. "House," Wilson ground, and he turned his face towards the other man innocently. "Where are my boxers?"

"Why, I have no idea, Jimmy," House replied, throwing the panties back to him and finally allowing his lips to curve upwards slightly in a smirk, "You know I'd never touch your laundry."

With a sigh of defeat, Wilson shot him one last glare before turning out of the bathroom and stomping angrily down the hall. Knowing what would be coming next, House grabbed his towel and his cane from its place against the wall and limped after him. He watched as the panties were thrown in an annoyed ball at the bed, before Wilson turned towards his closet. Forcing himself to turn away to avoid laughing outright, House busied himself with finishing the job of drying himself.

"What the _hell's_ gotten into you!" Wilson snapped loudly, drawing his attention. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced briefly at now-empty basket in the closet, the other doctor's enraged expression, and finally, the garments strewn on the floor

"Oh my gosh!" House said, doing his usual imitation of surprise, "Wilson, even your dirty underwear is gone?" Wilson's eyes narrowed and his hands tightened into fists until his knuckles whitened. "Someone must have broken in during the night and stolen them all," he pushed, and Wilson finally snapped.

"Damn it, House, this isn't a game!"

"I agree," he replied, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice as as the other man's lip thinned into a line in his anger. Lifting his chin slightly in gesture at the offending panties, House met his eyes casually. "Put them on."

"Wha- No!" Shrugging, House turned towards his side of the dresser, beginning to casually rummage for his own clothes.

"Then I guess you'll be going to work without, today," he said, tossing a pair of briefs onto the bed. His own clothes would be too small for Wilson, which meant that really was the man's only other option. "I wonder if anyone will notice," he added, turning back around with his socks in his hand and smirking. "Better keep your coat buttoned up nice and ti-"

"_Alright_!" House paused, looking at Wilson's defeated expression for a moment.

"Seriously? I mean, it was that easy?"

"If you agree to tell me where you hid my boxers afterward, then, yes, House, I will play your little game and put them on."

Smiling wickedly, House sat on the edge of the bed to watch him expectantly. "You have a deal." Wilson flushed in embarrassment as he snatched the panties from the bed, yanking them on while avoiding the other man's eyes. Once the lace fabric slid into place over his hips, he adjusted himself awkwardly before glancing at House again. The older man was staring at him openly, and he shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What?" he tried to snap, his nerves taking the anger out of the question.

"Come here," House said, his already rough voice sounding more gravelly than usual. Taking a few hesitant steps closer, Wilson let out a startled gasp as he was grabbed and pulled onto the bed beside his lover.

"What are y-"

"Do you have any idea," House growled, laying his body over Wilson's, one hand pinning the man's wrists to the mattress as the other slid between them, "How good those look on you?" Wilson flushed at the words and was about to shake his head when House's hand rubbed his cock through the thin layer of fabric between them. Parting his lips slightly in a soft moan, he couldn't help pressing himself up into the touch.

Feeling the younger man respond, House slipped his hand beneath the waistband of the panties, brushing his fingers against Wilson's cock until it was fully hard. "See, James, it's not so bad," he rumbled in his ear, unable to keep from smirking as he spoke. Beneath him, Wilson attempted to glare, but failed as House's hand wrapped firmly around the shaft of his cock and gave it a few short strokes. When he pulled away a moment later, Wilson let out a frustrated sigh, finally managing the glare he had tried to give before.

"House?" he asked, sitting up as House rose from the bed. When the other man reached for his briefs on the bed, Wilson grasped his wrist to stop him and gave him a confused glance.

"Later, Wilson. We still have work to go to," House replied, a wicked glint in his eyes as he smirked down at Wilson.

"Work...right," Wilson blushed, standing up as well. "So then, where are my boxers?"

House was facing away as he spoke, pulling his briefs up over his bony hips. "Oh, I threw them all away," he said, casting a sly glance at Wilson over his shoulder. "You'll have to wear those to work after all."


	2. Coercing the Canvas

**Title:** Coercing the Canvas**  
Prompt:** # 50, Writer's Choice (Liquid Latex)**  
Word Count:** 559**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Disclaimer:** Neither House (and all his sexy wonderfulness), nor any of the other characters, settings, etc. that go with him belong to me...But a girl can dream.**  
Author's Notes:** Liquid latex is love. Sexy, skin-tight, painted-on love.

* * *

He didn't know what had possessed him to agree to something so stupid. Perhaps it was the alcohol the younger doctor had practically poured down his throat the night before. Or, perhaps it was simply that Greg House, while not a romantic idiot, certainly had a soft spot when it came to wanting to please his...partner. 'Lover' was not in his vocabulary, and calling Wilson his 'boyfriend' made him feel like they should be passing notes in the school yard, or some other foolish thing.

No, James Wilson was his partner. And right now, he was painting House's legs into a pair of black, liquid latex shorts.

"Stop moving," Wilson said, breaking through the silence of the room. Lifting his head from the pillow, the older man cast a glare at the younger, folding his arms over his chest. When he was unfazed by the expression, House deliberately moved his leg from side to side.

"What?" he asked innocently when Wilson met his eyes. The brush was still dangling between the fingers of his right hand, and House spared it a brief glance as he watched it drip latex over his bare stomach. He did his best to hide the inhale of breath, but it was not unnoticed by the other man, and Wilson watched his face as he lowered the brush to paint a waistband over the bare flesh of his hips.

"If you hold still like you agreed to, I'll make sure you don't regret it," Wilson promised. And it took all of his self-control not to bite back with some bit of caustic wit. Instead, House nodded in agreement and laid his head back against the pillow beneath him. This was nothing short of humiliating.

As the cool liquid clung to his flesh, House wondered exactly what all the fetishists found so arousing about the awkward 'clothing'. There was no choice but for it to cling, since it was literally being painted onto his skin. How anyone could find that appealing was beyond him. He couldn't understand why Wilson had wanted to do this in the first place. What was the point to painting on clothes like this? It wasn't exactly foreplay.

"Finished," Wilson announced rather proudly, setting the brush and can of paint aside on the nightstand. Lifting his head again, House glanced down at what could only be described as a pair of latex boxers. Except...

"You missed a spot," House said, his voice barely concealing his confusion.

"No, I didn't," Wilson replied, settling himself more comfortably between House's legs and reaching out to grasp the older man's cock in his hand. His other, he placed on his thigh, rubbing it through the layer of latex and eliciting a surprised gasp from House. Apparently, the strange material was good for something after all. He didn't notice Wilson wrapping his mouth around the head of his semi-hard cock until the doctor's tongue brushed against the sensitive spot beneath the head.

"So, next time I can paint more of you?" Wilson asked after pulling back, smiling cheekily.

"Only if you finish what you started tonight," House growled, letting out a groan when Wilson's mouth was on him again with more enthusiasm than he'd ever seen from the younger man.

Maybe this latex kink of Wilson's wasn't so bad.


	3. Prostate Exam

**Title:** Prostate Exam**  
Prompt:** # 11, Medical Play**  
Word Count:** 504**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Disclaimer:** Neither House (and all his sexy wonderfulness), nor any of the other characters, settings, etc. that go with him belong to me...But a girl can dream.**  
Author's Notes:** House needs a physical exam on Cuddy's orders, and Wilson is the only one he trusts to give it to him.

* * *

"Can you take off your pants, please?" House narrowed his eyes at the younger doctor before him, keeping his hands planted firmly against the exam table beneath him.

"This was supposed to be just a check-up, _doctor_." Wilson managed to keep his expression impassive as he glanced at the chart laying on the counter beside the door. It wasn't House's file, merely the one that had been in his hand when the older man caught him in the hall outside the clinic. Cuddy had demanded that he actually have a full work-up done this year, and the only doctor he seemed to trust enough for the task had been Wilson.

"It says here, Mr. House, that you've never had a prostate exam before." Returning his gaze to House's face, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, then. "For a man your age, they really are rather important, so I'm afraid I'll have to do one." House swallowed noticeably, and for a moment, Wilson thought he would protest again, but he finally pushed himself off the edge of the table to stand.

Supporting himself primarily on his good leg, House fumbled with his belt for a moment before pushing his grey jeans down over his bony hips. As he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, he turned to face the exam table, pushing them down as he did. "I'll need you to lean bend over the table now, Mr. House," Wilson said from behind him, the smirk evident in his voice.

"I really don't see why this is necessary," House grumbled as he complied, leaning himself over the side of the table and supporting himself on his forearms. He didn't hear Wilson pulling gloves from the dispenser, but he recognized the feeling of the latex against his skin when the other doctor touched him.

"I assure you, it is," he answered, finding the puckered ring of muscle and circling it teasingly with his finger. House pressed himself closer to the table, hoping to disguise his semi-erect cock beneath the slab of metal. He could feel the cool, slick sensation of a lubricant on the fingers circling his hole, and swallowed in anticipation.

"Can we just...get this over with?" House's voice was shaky, as he tried to keep up some semblance of the game. If Wilson said anything before pushing a finger into him, it was lost in the sound of his groan. Remembering that they were in the clinic, he bit his tongue in an attempt to remain quiet as a second digit entered him.

"I believe you're perfectly healthy," Wilson murmured in his ear, startling the older man by his closeness. Turning his face towards him, House's tongue darted out to wet his dry lips before he spoke.

"Are you certain, doctor?" He lifted his eyes to meet Wilson's, glad that his blush was hidden beneath the stubble on his face. "I think you may need to be more thorough..."


	4. Relieving Tension

**Title:** Relieving Tension  
**Prompt:** # 42, More-some  
**Word Count:** 222  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Neither House (and all his sexy wonderfulness), nor any of the other characters, settings, etc. that go with him belong to me...But a girl can dream.  
**Author's Notes:** Coordinating three people seems to be my limit, so doing more than that was rather hard; hence: short little teaser rather than long scene.

* * *

It was official: James Wilson was an evil genius. Or, more of a manipulative bastard than House gave him credit for; either was rather likely, given their current circumstances.

"I'm in hell," House muttered, his voice coming out a bit more strained than he had intended. The mouth wrapped around his right nipple pulled away, blowing a brief stream of air over the nub until it hardened.

"You complain a lot for someone getting so much attention," Lucas noted, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Turning his head towards the other man, House attempted to shoot him a glare and failed as his hips bucked upwards with a groan.

Wilson chuckled softly around the length of House's cock, glancing up along his partner's body to watch the expression on the older man's face. Laying beside him, Chase wrapped his own lips around House's balls and sucked them lightly. House moved his hips again beneath both of their ministrations, his breathing becoming a bit more ragged now.

"I think that shut him up," Kutner said, smirking as he pulled away from House's left nipple.

"Fuck you all," House groaned in response, his lips parting in another moan. Lucas took advantage of the action to grasp at House's short hair, pulling the older man's lips to his cock.


End file.
